Disguise
A disguise is a change of clothes in LEGO City Undercover and LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins which allows Chase McCain to gain new abilities. Chase begins each game with access to a limited number of disguises, but more become available as the games progress. __FORCETOC__ List of disguises LEGO City Undercover Civilian: This is Chase McCain's starting disguise in LEGO City Undercover. When wearing it, Chase has no special abilities. Police Officer: When wearing this disguise Chase McCain can use handcuffs to apprehend criminals. Chase gains this disguise in Chapter 1, after reporting to the LEGO City Police Station. Initially its only special ability is to allow Chase to apprehend criminals, but in Chapter 2 - Blast from the Past Chase gains access to the Grapple Gun, which is usable with this disguise. Robber: When wearing this disguise Chain McCain can break into buildings with a crowbar, crack safes, and activate switches with a color gun. Chase gains this disguise at Albatross Prison during Special Assignment - Trouble in Stir. When McCain first gains this disguise, he only has access to the crowbar and safecracking abilities. Later during Special Assignment - Dirty Work he gains access to the Color Gun. Miner: When wearing this disguise Chase McCain can use a pick axe to break boulders and explosives to destroy obstacles. Chase gains this disguise in Bluebell Mine during Special Assignment - Miner Altercation. Astronaut: When wearing this disguise Chase McCain can fire energy beams from a space gun. This disguise is unlocked on Apollo Island during Chapter 7 - One Small Job for Chan. Later during Special Assignment - Disruptive Behavior Chase obtains a Jetpack which can be used with this disguise. Farmer: When wearing this disguise Chase McCain can use a watering can to make plants grow, then climb them to reach new areas. He can also use a chicken to drop eggs on enemies and glide from heights. This disguise is unlocked in Chapter 9 - Bringing Home the Bacon. Unlike many of Chase's other disguises, Chase can use all of the abilities of this disguise when he first gets it. Fireman: When wearing this disguise Chase McCain can use a fire axe to bust open doorways and can put out fires with a fire extinguisher. This disguise is unlocked at the LEGO City Fire Station during Special Assignment - Hot Property. Chase gains access to all of this disguise's abilities over the course of Hot Property. Construction Worker: When wearing this disguise Chase McCain can use a pneumatic drill to break up obstacles and has the ability to repair damaged electrical boxes. This disguise is unlocked during Special Assignment - High Steal. LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins Police Officer: When wearing this disguise Chase McCain can use handcuffs to apprehend criminals. This is Chase's starting disguise in LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins. Robber: When wearing this disguise Chain McCain can break into buildings with a crowbar, crack safes, and activate switches with a color gun. This disguise is unlocked during Going Undercover. Initially Chase McCain only has access to the crowbar. He gains the ability to crack safes during Crack It Open, and gains use of the color gun during It's Not Yours, It's Mine. Construction Worker: When wearing this disguise Chase McCain can use a pneumatic drill to break up obstacles and has the ability to repair damaged electrical boxes. This disguise is unlocked during Just Let Me Get My Wrench Out. Initially Chase McCain only has access to the pneumatic drill. He gains the ability to repair electrical boxes in Short Circuit. Farmer: When wearing this disguise Chase McCain can use a watering can to make plants grow, then climb them to reach new areas. He can also use a chicken to drop eggs on enemies and glide from heights. This disguise in unlocked during A-Tractor-ing Attention!. Initially only the Chicken Glide ability is available. The Watering Can ability is unlocked during Kicked in the Kurchman. Astronaut: When wearing this disguise Chase McCain can use a Jetpack to reach difficult locations, open Astro Cratess, use Teleporters, and fire energy beams from a ray gun. This disguise is unlocked during The Last Suit You'll Ever Wear. Initially only the jetpack and the ability to use teleporters are available. The ability to open Astro Crates is unlocked during Fill 'er Up and the ray gun becomes available during You Spin Me Right Round. Miner: When wearing this disguise Chase McCain can use a pick axe to break boulders and explosives to destroy obstacles. This disguise is unlocked during It's Not Yours, It's Mine. Initially only the pick axe is avaiable. The ability to use explosives is unlocked during The Nut Cracker. Fireman: When wearing this disguise Chase McCain can use a fire axe to bust open doorways and can put out fires with a fire extinguisher. This disguise is unlocked during My Chief Concerns. Civilian: This is Chase McCain's final disguise. When wearing it, Chase has no special abilities. Category:Unlockables Category:Disguises Category:Game Mechanics